


the final girl

by poetdameron



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative, Prompt Fill, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: It's Friday the 13th and it's happening.





	the final girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [driverism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/driverism/gifts).

> My friend Hannah commited the mistake of giving me a silly prompt I turned into some dark stuff with open ending, because it was Firday 13th and it needed to happen. 
> 
> No beta at the moment, will edit later! If you have a tumblr and you liked this fic, please support me by reblogging the [original post](https://wetookanoath.tumblr.com/post/187698809952/its-jason-day-heres-a-silly-prompt-the-boys)!

**The Final Girl**

**5**

They were not gonna make it.

Movies are easy to experience, because at the end of the day, it doesn’t matter how intense the feelings can get; it’s still on your screen, and it won’t actually try to murder you.

But the blood in his hands was real, and so was the wound on Ryan’s shoulder, and the fact that all their friends were now dead, and that they were freezing in a lake, under a deck, shivering and scared as hell.

All Shane could do was look at Ryan, the way his body was shaking with the cold, his eyes still wide open in spite of the pain and exhaustion. A part of him wanted to say that this is not happening, it’s  _ impossible _ , out of the realm of possibility. But the truth is right in front of him.

Shane knew, as he took Ryan’s hand and interlocked their bloody fingers, Ryan looking back at him with frightened eyes as he saw the ruins they had become, that they were not going to make it.

**1**

Shane woke up to Devon’s screams and a weird feeling that he was being watched.

It was not their hotel room, not the city they were in, not any place they have ever known. The only real and constant thing with him was Ryan, trying to make him run, saying it’s happening, it’s Friday the 13th and it’s happening.

When the hockey mask appeared, he laughed. He laughed like a maniac, thinking this time TJ and Ryan really did it, they went beyond themselves for the prank.

It wasn’t until some lady’s head was in his hands that he realized: this was not a joke.

**3**

They used to joke that they would survive a situation like this. No one has seen as many horror movies as they have, and no one is more logical than him. Ryan had been sure that they would make such a great team, their survival was secured.

Back then it was easy to joke. All Shane had to do was ignore his feelings and listen to Ryan all the time. The best part of his day, the face he loved. It’s hard to look away and ignore all those feelings when your breathing is difficult and you may never see that person again.

“I love you,” Ryan said, breaking the silence. Shane slowly looked at him, the two of them sitting under the same old and tall tree.

“Would you have said it if we weren’t about to get murked?”

There’s a tiny smile on Ryan’s lips. He knew he wouldn’t; none of them would. They had been running from the truth for so long, ignoring the way things were better with the other around to the point where being single seemed to be the only constant in their life from outside their little world.

He should have said it back in that moment. Maybe if they had kissed or stood up to hug, Shane would have seen the killer coming and Ryan wouldn’t be bleeding, they wouldn’t have needed to run, and run, and run, and run, and run…

**4**

“I love you too! I love you too!”

It didn’t matter how many times he said it. Ryan wasn’t opening his eyes and there was nothing Shane could do.

He thought of the first time he saw Ryan, clean shaven and cheeks round, happy smile and big laugh so distracting, Shane almost asked to be seated somewhere else. But the sight in front of him was a blessing, something beautiful to go work with.

Before Los Angeles, things weren’t right. He had been drowning in so much self doubt and emptiness, he had forgotten that things could be light, that they weren’t just ruins. 

This bright young thing in front of him was a blessing, and his light was turning off in his arms as he hid them from whoever was trying to kill them.

“Ry?”

“Not dead yet.”

Shane sighed, and his chuckle sounded strange even to him. Like a sob.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, baby…”

They were just running now. Ryan, always so brave, was running away from the scene with him, who has always been a coward. He wished he could have given him something else. Hope, perhaps. Hope and bravery at the end of their lives.

**2**

Ryan had a theory. A stupid one. Like every theory in every case of their supernatural segment. But it was all they had.

“I think we are in a movie.”

“I’d kill you myself if we weren’t being chased by a maniac that thinks he is Jason,” TJ answered, and Devon started to cry harder at his side.

“No, I mean it!” Ryan said. Shane kept driving, trying to tune out the sound of his voice.

They were all stressed and scared as hell; of course Ryan would lose it at some point. It was common for the mind to try and explain things, a form of escapism when it feels like there’s nowhere to run.

But the entrance to the cabins they had been left in was right ahead and Shane sighed, driving as fast as he could to reach it and say goodbye to this hell.

“None of us remember how we got here because we fell asleep as normal in our rooms. Hell, does anyone actually know where we are?”

“Drugs, kidnapping…”

“Teej, please. You said it yourself. The sensation of being watched? It’s because we are! It’s a movie!”

“Ryan, come on!” TJ said, sounding more angry every time. They finally passed the entrance and Shane sighed, driving fast.

“And the way people spoke to us! Dialogues! They don’t know what to say when we ask different things that aren’t part of the script, the killer can find and reach us even when he goes so slow, we can see in the dark because there’s enough light for the scene to be seen—“

“Guys,” he tried to interrupt. The road was open again, rocks instead of pavement.

“We’ve been dying like in a slasher movie: the adult, the kids that had sex, the smart one, and now…”

“Guys…”

“Christ, fucking fuck, Ryan!”

“I’m the jock, TJ you are the badass, Shane is the nerd and Devon is the final girl!”

“Guys!”

By the time they finally shut up, they were passing the cabins again. The same body they left behind was there, along with the lights, and the other cars. He drove away in silence, faster, faster, faster until they passed the entrance again.

There was a sense of dread in the car. It felt like a graveyard, these ruined fragments of people they had become, with its silence and darkness. 

And then, the road opened and they passed the cabins again.

**6**

“I got another theory.”

“Shoot.”

Their clothes were damp, Ryan’s shoulder looking worse than a few minutes ago, and they were walking aimlessly through the grass when they saw a barn on the other side.

In silence, they walked towards it. Most of Ryan’s weight was on Shane’s body, and he kept their hands joined.

“What if when we die, we go back to the real world?” He suggested, and Shane looked at him. “Since we fulfilled our part in the story and all.”

“At this point, Ry, I’ll believe in everything.”

In another life, Ryan’s laugh would have been sarcastic, but tonight it was happy and hopeful. Shane didn’t dare to tell him that he didn’t think so; these fragments of stolen moments hitting their ruins were theirs to enjoy for as long as they were able, and Shane loved him, he loved Ryan too much to take his hope away.

“Maybe we can make it,” Shane said. “We’ve seen all the Friday the 13th movies, right? We can kill this bitch.”

Ryan laughed again, this time seeming a bit more alive. They were close to the barn now, and suddenly the door opened. From it, Katie’s head popped out, looking frightened but very much alive, even if covered in mud and blood.

They stopped walking, holding each other up. He wondered if they were thinking the same, about how if this was a movie, the ruins they had become were not to survive. 

But when Katie went out with a big smile, waving at them without saying a word, obviously trying not to catch anyone else’s attention… Her smile was so big, so full of relief, that Shane couldn’t hate her even just a little bit.

“The final girl,” Ryan murmured.

Shane nodded. “These fragments I have shored against my ruins…” Ryan looked up at him, now fearless but so profoundly sad. “Keep rolling, sweetheart.”

They met Katie at the door and immediately went in. 

They were not going to make it.

**Author's Note:**

> To be clear: Ryan was the jock, Shane the nerd, TJ the badass, Devon the preppy girl, Matt and Karla the kids that have sex, Mark the smart guy and Katie was the Final Girl.
> 
> Thank you all for reading! Maybe I'll see you on [my tumblr](http://wetookanoath.tumblr.com/)? Have a good day!


End file.
